


Remember When Gladio Did Porn?

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Porn Watching, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Prompto just wanted to watch something to take the edge off, not make him want to jump off the edge of a cliff.After trying to find a couple porn videos online to watch, Prompto accidentally takes himself and Noctis down a bit of a rabbit hole.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Remember When Gladio Did Porn?

**Author's Note:**

> You all remember years ago when the fandom was like "Gladio did porn." Here is my 3 and a half year late submission.

In all honesty Prompto shouldn't have been awake. He should have gone to bed a long time ago. Or better yet, he should've just gone to the bathroom to look at the porn he was currently browsing through. Not laying in the hotel bed. Next to Noctis. His best friend. And the Prince of Lucis. Low and behold though, there he was.

Prompto hadn't planned to actually jerk it or anything. He just kind of wanted to watch? Everyone got that right? Everyone did that once in a while. Hopefully he could refrain from actually touching himself, but he really just wanted to at least watch something.

Everyone else was asleep and it was like, 1 am anyways so it should be fine. The blonde had made sure his headphones were plugged in, made sure the volume couldn't be heard from outside the headphones, and was currently scrolling through the seemingly endless amount of videos trying to find something that caught his attention.

Finally the young man decided to pick one somewhat at random. The girl in it looked cute and the preview showed her giving the dude a tit fuck which, honestly, Prompto could go for.

" _ Come on dude, no boners remember _ ?" Prompto thought to himself as he selected the video. Of course anyone would call him an idiot for doing something like this and telling himself not to get a boner, but he's surrounded by three other guys and he doesn't feel like running the risk of being caught by any of them. Plus, he kinda just doesn't feel like dealing with everything. Sneaking his dick out, getting comfortable, not making too much noise, then there's the clean up and... Yeah, he's just not feeling it. But just watching is fine.

The blonde presses play on the video and makes sure he was positioned on his side towards his friends. So long as he didn't look up at them while watching it wouldn't be weird. Right? Anyways, he presses play on the video and gets comfortable.

It wasn't one of those terrible acting videos at least. There seemed to be some sort of plot but there wasn't any dialogue so it was fine. Sometimes too much plot actually distracted Prompto and the next thing he knew he was sitting there wondering what the pizza delivery guy was gonna do when he got back to work and his boss realizes the drawer came up short because he took a blow job instead of money. In those times Prompto will barely have even touched himself and is rocking a chub at most.

Wait what happened? Shit, he spaced out. The chick in the video was already sucking the dude's dick. Wasn't she just doing the dishes? Eh, whatever. There wasn't really a plot with this one right?

The girl kept pretty good eye contact with the camera while she worked. It was one of those close up shots pretty much the entirty of the blow job. Prompto couldn't complain too much. She had a cute face. Kind of round with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. If he was honest with himself he kinda chose this video because she looked a little like Cindy. That was probably a creepy thing to do huh? Right, don't ever bring this up ever, got it.

She eventually pulled back after all her fancy tongue work and the view pulled back a bit so she could readjust herself on her knees. She smiled and licked her lips as she continued to look directly into the camera, feeling her breasts up all the while. She kneaded them in her hands slowly as the camera focused more on her and less on her male companion. She eventually stood up and it became just a shot of her naked form. She turned and rubbed her hands along every curve of her body, lightly pinching her nipples as she ran her hands back over her breasts, even leaning forward and squishing them together a bit. Clearly her large breasts were her main asset.

" _ That's a good shade of lip gloss. I think it's lip gloss. Does that mean he has lip gloss all over his dick? Is that safe _ ?" Well the goal of not getting a boner was going well, what with Prompto evaluating every detail of the video.

The blonde girl eventually made her way back over to the male she was with, rubbing at her breasts again, before placing the guy's dick between them sliding them along his length. Here we go, here's our thumbnail!

The guy was bigger than Prompto, length and girth. The blonde couldn't help but stare somewhat longingly. How lucky. This dude got to have sex and have his dick sucked by different people all the time and he got paid for it! Here Prompto was just watching and wondering when was the next time he'd even be able touch himself.

The girl moaned a little as she continued to rub her breasts up and down the man's dick, occasionally bending her head down to lick the tip.

The guy didn't make much noise which, Prompto supposed was because the video was meant for guys and who wants to hear a guy have an orgasm when you're here to imagine the girl is sucking you off?

The guy eventually came and actually made some noise, and the girl sighed and laughed a little as she wiped his jizz off her face and ate it, sucking on her finger seductively as she did.

Prompto scrolled down to the suggested videos to see what else there was. The first few were the same girl so he decided to go to her actual profile and see what else she had. She probably did more than just suck dick.

" _ Big Titted blonde gives tit job, Large Tit blonde takes Cream Pie _ ," Prompto read to himself. " _ Well, at least their videos are better than their grammar _ ."

Prompto picked another one of the girl's videos titled "Muscle fucks blonde tit hard." Prompto had seen a couple hard fuck videos before. He honestly couldn't really get too into them since sometimes they were, well, really hard fucks. They couldn't possibly be comfortable right? Maybe this one wouldn't be as bad. That's what we're here for right? Watching and analysing porn videos? Yeah.

Prompto didn't bother sitting through the opening this time, which was honestly a fast track way to him getting a boner, skipping straight to the fucking. Anyways, he ended up skipping to the woman making out with a dude while he slid his hands up her sides and under her shirt. The camera view panned down to follow the man's large hands. They pulled her shirt up to rest above her breasts, his hands kneading them slowly as the sounds of their kissing continued. The woman moaned and pushed her chest into his hands more. His thumb rubbed circles around her nipple a few times before they pulled apart and he pulled her shirt off. The woman smiled and bit her lip a little as she brought her arms down and ran them down the man's front.

Prompto took notice that her hair was longer than the last video. He scrolled down to see when it was posted, not that he actually checked for when the last video was posted. According to the upload date the video was about 5 years old, give or take a few months.

" _ How weird is it that porn never goes out of style _ ?" Prompto wondered.

The guy's shirt had since been removed and his rather impressive abs were now on display.

" _ Holy shit, this guy might be as ripped as Gladio. Or was. It  _ has _ been five years _ ."

The girl made sure to feel him up real good as she slid her way down to his jeans and undid the button. She almost looked like a snake with how much she was moving around to get to his dick. To be honest though, it was hot. And at this point Prompto was making shit up trying to make sure he was actually distracting himself and not getting too into things. She undid his pants and slid them down just enough to show his bulge pressing against his tight red underwear. She licked a stripe up the front of it while making eye contact with the guy, her hands sliding up and down his still jean covered thighs. The man had brought his hand to the back of her head and threaded his fingers in her hair, letting her work but still making sure she knew she was where he wanted. She licked up his dick a couple more times before using a hand to rub at the bulge, biting her lip again. The man reached down and pulled his jeans a little lower to reveal his thighs now. The girl met him half way and pulled them the rest of the way down and he stepped out of them. With his pants removed she was able to get at the entirety of his dick. It went to his right hip and it looked pretty freaking big from what Prompto could tell.

" _ Geez guess she's all about the big dicks _ ." Prompto thought as he stared, probably too long, at the guy's junk. She quickly took off his boxer briefs and his dick kind of rolled out? Well he was getting hard but he wasn't exactly so it was kind of a weird thing to watch, but the dude was definitely hung. And familiar looking? Not that Prompto looked at a lot of dicks or anything! He just... Was that the same guy as the last video? Maybe it was her boyfriend.

The chick quickly put her mouth to use on his dick and started off at a rather hardcore pace if Prompto were to put in his two cents. She practically deep throated that thing in the first couple goes. That couldn't have been all that erotic right? No slow build up? No appreciation for foreplay? Well it was a porn he supposed.

The guy used his hand in the girl's hair to guide her as she bobbed her head. It didn't seem like he had any force behind it at first, but there were a couple times she would go to pull back before he'd force her back down, and more so than she had been before. Her nose managed to touch his stomach at one point, her gag reflex triggering and causing her to make a choking sound. The guy pulled her off his dick but she quickly went back of her own accord.

" _ Geez _ ," Prompto cringed. He personally wasn't a fan of the whole "suck a dick as far down as you could even if you almost barfed" thing. Honestly if he heard it enough times he'd probably get turned off. In his opinion just the head was fine. That's what your hands are for after all. Reach with them what you can't reach with your mouth!

The guy let out a groan and placed his large hand on the back of the girl's head.

"Fuck," he groaned. Prompto's heart skipped a beat. The guy's voice was so gruff it almost sounded like Gladio's. He quickly paused the video and peered over Noctis' sleeping form to see Gladio, still as ever, stomach rising and falling with every deep breath. Okay, still safe. Prompto resumed the video.

The guy didn't seem to be forcing the chick further down, just had his hand resting.

" _ A gentle giant _ ." Prompto thought. He watched more of the video. Watched as the blonde eventually replaced the guy's dick with his mouth. Prompto wasn't sure how he would feel if anyone tried to suck him off then shove their tongue in his mouth. It seemed, kinda gross. He didn't think he wanted to taste himself on someone else's tongue. Not like he didn't know what he tasted like though. Everyone tried their own jizz right? ...Right? Another thought to never bring up again.

Whoever filmed the video had really good camera skills. Even while the two were making out it hardly showed the guy besides his mouth. They really wanted the focus on this girl and what she was doing. She licked into his mouth, dragging her nails gently up and down his impressive abs.

" _ Man, those things gotta rival Gladio's _ !" Prompto thought with raised brows. This whole guy probably rivaled Gladio to be honest. He looked huge compared to the girl he was with.

The young woman had eventually grabbed the guy's hand and sucked on his fingers, dramatically, before unceremoniously bringing them between her legs and inserting them within herself. She let out a loud moan, mouth open in a smile with eyes locked onto the man.

"Ohh, fuck me!" She whined. Prompto's brows drew together. She'd been quite up until this point. Aside from her slurping and moaning anyways.

The camera panned down her body and focused on the two fingers the man had thrusting into her. Prompto knew porn people tended to prep themselves before actual filming, but geez, two fingers that big? Right off the bat? She continued to whine, wrapping her hand around his wrist and bouncing on his fingers.

" _ Well she likes it _ ."

"You like that?" The man asked, his deep voice scaring the actual piss out of Prompto.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum!"

" _ Six, this went from zero to 100 real quick _ !"

His fingers sped up until the girl stopped her bouncing, wrapping her arms around his head and shoving his face into her large breasts as she came loudly. As she panted, the camera panned down to her pussy. Wet fingers slipped out of her and wrapped themselves around the large dick, spreading what was on the digits before they slipped back inside the young woman to collect more. She moaned of course. And if Prompto were honest, he needed to stop watching this because he could feel his own dick stirring in his pajama pants.

Yes, he was well aware this would probably happen; yes, he knew he was stupid; and yes, he kept watching anyways. He was too invested at this point. He pretended.

The chick was riding the guys dick now, and of course she was rather vocal about how great it was. It was probably one of the reasons people watched their videos. Prompto could get it. He was into the loud girls too sometimes. Once the two had really started getting into it though, the guy started making a bunch of noise too. Grunting and talking dirty to her. It was flagging Prompto honestly. Not because he didn't like it! No, far from that. But because this guy,  _ seriously _ gave off Gladio vibes! Like, this guy had to be Gladio's clone or something! Or... Maybe...

Prompto paused the video and looked to Gladio again. The sleeping giant had an arm over his stomach, shirt forgone, like usual. It allowed Prompto a good view of his muscles though. The gunner nervously sat up in his shared bed, straining to get a better view of Gladio. If he could see his abs, maybe he'd be able to tell... But he stopped as he started to lean forward over Noctis. No way. There was literally no way in Ifrit's  _ fiery hell _ , that was Gladio.

"Dude." Came a strained voice from beneath Prompto. The blonde shot back over to his side of the bed, eyes wide and heart racing. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Prompto responded quickly. Too quickly.

"Were you sleep walking or something?" Noctis whispered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his arm where Prompto had unintentionally been putting his weight while leaning over him.

"N-no, I was, uh..."

Noctis looked over to Gladio and Ignis' bed before looking to the floor beside their own. "Did you drop something?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell? Dude it's okay if you were moving in your sleep or whatever."

But Prompto didn't sleep walk. He never had. So he couldn't take that escape, even if Noctis was offering it to him. What if he told Gladio and Ignis the next morning. They would probably know. They would say something, say that Prompto had been up to something. What if they thought he was gonna kill the prince! In his sleep! While they all slept!

"Hello? Cleigne to Prom!" Noctis waved a hand in front of Prompto's face. Even in the dark room it was enough to snap the panicking man out of his daze.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy and weird and  _ stupid _ ! But I have to show you this porn!" Prompto rushed out. He grabbed an earbud and held it out to Noctis.

"Wai- what? No!"

"Dude come on!"

"No! I'm not watching porn with you!"

"Come on, I just- why not?" Their quick and hissed back and forth ended with Prompto giving Noctis an almost heart broken look.

"B-because it's weird!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"We did it in Insomnia!"

"That was one time!"

"Just watch it! It's not even that bad!"

"Wow great reason Prom."

"I lied anyways. It's graphic."

"It's porn, of course it's graphic."

Their quick banter was once again put on pause as Prompto shrugged. He couldn't argue with that.

"You were watching porn next to me? While I was  _ asleep _ ?" Noctis hissed.

"Look, that's honestly the least of my problems right now, because I was watching  _ this _ one, and the guy in it is so much like Gladio that I'm scared that I kinda got a boner watching it."

Noctis stared at him, mouth open. This was weird. Of course Prompto was gonna tell Noctis he saw a Gladio look-a-like in a porn he'd watched, but not when he was in the middle of watching it!

"Let me see." Noctis finally said, snapping his mouth closed. He scooted close to Prompto and put in the previously offered earbud.

"They were in the middle of really getting it on." Prompto prefaced. He hit play on the video and the moans, groans, whines, and dirty talk immediately started up. Noctis squinted at the screen and leaned forward as he studied the porn. Ha, bet Ignis never told Noctis to study that! ...Ignis would be ashamed of them...

Noctis reached out and paused the video, removing the earbud and giving Prompto the most terrified look his friend had ever seen on him.

"That's Gladio." Noctis barely whispered out.

"H-huh?" Prompto smiled. He was kidding. Surely.

"That's  _ fucking Gladio _ !"

"Well he's...  _ Fucking _ ... Her..." Prompto smiled awkwardly. Surely Noctis just thought the guy looked a lot like Gladio like he did and he was just agreeing.

The two looked over to Gladio's large form again, an arm now draped over Ignis' sleeping frame.

"Holy shit..." Noctis breathed out.

"Do you think Iggy knows he's sleeping with a porn star?" Prompto asked.

"H-he has to! Ignis knows everything! He knows..."

"Dude, he didn't tell you..."

They were quiet for a moment as they continued to stare. Prompto felt cold in the nervous sweat that had since covered his body. His heart was still pounding now that Noctis had agreed with him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No. No! No freaking way!" Noctis panicked. "I know Gladio is a ladies man, but not a fucking  _ porn star _ !"

"I-if it makes you feel any better, he's just on this porntube channel and not like, actual porn movies. So he's... Not technically... A... Porn... Star..."

"Wait!" Noctis said suddenly, very serious. "His back. We gotta see his back! Gladio's tattoo!"

"Oh!"

They quickly scooted together again to begin their search for another video.

"We'll check their most recent uploads." Prompto muttered. But the obvious approach led to a dead end almost immediately.

"He's not in any of these. It's just her and some chick or another guy completely." Prompto frowned. The two boys were quiet as they scrolled less enthusiastically through the videos. "Well, when did he get his tattoo? That last video was from 5 years ago."

"I don't know like, a couple years back? I think he was like 20 or something." Noctis shook his head.

Prompto started to make large scrolls, jumping back a few weeks at a time. The account had a lot of content to scroll through. No wonder it had a verified check next to the name. When he had finally reached videos from 2 years ago, he slowed down.

"It still just looks like her." Prompto mumbled.

"Keep going, further back." Noctis responded, eyes trained to the screen.

"What if he stopped doing it before his tattoo?" Prompto suddenly asked, lowering his phone to his lap.

"Then..." Noctis paused. They hadn't stopped to consider that if this was Gladio, he could've stopped a long time ago. "Then we'll just scroll back till we stop seeing him and start there."

Prompto nodded and resumed scrolling. When they had finally reached 3 years ago, Noctis sat up.

"This is so annoying." He rubbed at his eyes harshly. "Forget about it. It probably wasn't even him." And with that he rolled away from Prompto and laid back down. The blonde let out a sigh as he stared at his friend's back. He was right. Didn't they say there were like 5 look-a-likes of everybody? Maybe this was one of Gladio's. In which case, would probably be funny to show him tomorrow.

Prompto somewhat idly scrolled through more videos. He was kind of glad it hadn't been their large muscly friend. He honestly wasn't sure what he would do if he knew Gladio had done porn. Not that it was a bad thing! Just that, now Prompto would have seen his dick, and seen it in some chick's mouth, and... Other places. It's one thing to look over while bathing in a creek together, but seeing your buddy actually getting it on with someone? A little too much for Prom if you asked him.

" _ Muscled hunk is back fucks Nerd _ !!" Prompto read to himself. The thumbnail was of a large back, top half filled in with what looked like dark ink. Prompto hummed his acknowledgment in his head before continuing to scroll. And then stopped a few videos down. And then rocketed back up. Muscled? Hunk? Is back? Prompto's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. He shot his arm out to Noctis and gave him a few rapid fire slaps in his excitement.

"What?" Noctis whispered as he partially rolled over.

"I found him! I found him!" Prompto jittered.

Noctis sat up and moved to his friend's side again. The video had been selected and the thumbnail took up a larger portion of the screen now.

"Muscled Hunk is back fucks Nerd!" Prompto read. "And look at his back!"

"When was this posted?" Noctis asked as he slid the screen up himself.

"June 10th, 753..." Prompto muttered. " 'The much requested muscle is back and here with a surprise! His new nerdy boyfriend!' Boyfriend!?" Prompto gawked at Noctis. Who shrugged and urged him to continue. " 'This will be our hunk's truly final performance! He thanks you for the love and support for his dick!' ...well that's nice."

"Hit play." Noctis practically demanded. Prompto nodded, made sure they both had an earbud in, and hit play.

This video was much different from the others. Most notably, there was clearly no camera man, the camera propped up on a side table in the bedroom. It started off simple enough. The large "Muscled Hunk" was straddling the "Nerd's" legs, said nerd laying on his stomach on the bed. Nerd had his face turned away from the camera, which led Prompto to wonder where exactly they got the idea to call him a nerd.

Muscle glided his hands up and down Nerd's back slowly as if giving him a massage. It didn't last long however as his hands made their way lower before reaching the globes of Nerd's butt. They're both in their underwear, so all the lines and muscles were out on display. Even though Nerd wasn't exactly muscly, his lithe body and round ass were still nice to look at.

At least, Prompto kinda thought it was. He wasn't enjoying it or anything.

Nerd shifted his head a little as Muscle squeezed and massaged his ass around, his thumb occasionally sliding over the clothed cleft, a promise of what was surely to come. He switched to sliding his hands up the boxer briefs, revealing the slightest bit more skin, before sliding his hands completely underneath the material to massage the muscles again. The nerd exhaled somewhat loudly as his cheeks were maneuvered apart. The muscle removed his thumb from within the underwear and ran it over the sensitive bud through the fabric. The smaller male beneath him tried to flex his hips back but was prevented from much movement from the weight on his legs. The larger man chuckled in response before Noctis broke Prompto's focus.

"Fast forward." The black haired male muttered. Prompto was almost hesitant. He kinda wanted to see the whole thing. If this was Gladio, who was he with? Had he always been interested in men? What if it was somebody they knew?

Prompto taped the side of the video enough to fast forward a couple minutes. The video was 20 minutes long, so they had a bit to sift through. It picked up with Muscle half way through taking Nerd's underwear off. He slowly dragged his fingers down the pale leg as he slid the fabric off, brandishing it to the camera in all it's glory before slingshotting it across the room by the elastic. The camera was angled so that you couldn't see the Nerd's face other than his mouth. His head had turned to follow the underwear before returning to the large man before him, his mouth looking none too amused. Not missing a beat, Muscle pushed over one of Nerd's bent legs, leaving the one closest to the camera still propped up to block the view of his dick. The video cut just as Muscle was leaning down to take the cock into his mouth, but picked up however much later to the sounds of loud sucking. Muscle stroked the outer thigh of his boyfriend before coaxing him to lay it flat so the action could actually be seen. He made sure to slide his arms under his legs, moving his hands to stroke the tops of his thighs and hips as he worked. The Nerd's chest rose and fell as he sighed out his pleasure.

"Does he look like Gladio?" Noctis whispered distractedly. Prompto blinked a few times. He had kinda already forgotten why they were doing this. He looked closer at Muscle and frowned. The camera wasn't the best quality, and the lighting was kind of dim. But...

"It..." Prompto whispered back.

"Really looks like him." Noctis finished. "Fast forward. If we can get a better look at the tattoo we'll know. See if the camera changes angle."

Prompto tapped the video again, this time grabbing the time slider at the bottom of the video and gliding it along to watch the thumbnail preview. He slid it along until it was a little past half way when he noticed the angle had changed to show more of Maybe Gladio's back. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to what part of the sex they were at though, so when the back shot ended up being him railing his nerdy boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, Noctis and Prompto were startled by the harsh slaps of skin and gasping moans that suddenly filled their earbuds. Both boys jumped and Prompto accidentally turned the already low volume all the way down. He paused the video and turned the volume up again.

"Sorry." He sighed. Noctis shook his head to shrug it off. They looked at the stilled image.

"That's..." Noctis started slowly.

"An eagle. That's Gladio's eagle, dude!" Prompto aggressively hissed the last word as the realization of what they had found sunk in. His heart started racing again and he ripped out his earbud. "Gladio did porn!"

"Shut up man! There is no way! No way! How did I not know!?"

"It's fucking porn dude, why would he tell you that!?"

"I don't know! It's not like I wanna know! This is your fault! We wouldn't have even seen this if it weren't for your horny ass!"

"Dude, you would have shown me if you found it!"

" _ Dude _ ! I don't wanna see Gladio sticking his dick in things! I didn't even know he liked guys!"

"Well he  _ really _ likes this guy." Prompto said just above a whisper, his brows raised as he looked at the stilled image.

" _ Shut up _ !" Noctis hissed. Their little argument was put on hold however as Gladio shifted in his sleep, breathing deeply as he pulled the still sleeping Ignis closer to him. Ignis frowned and let out a noise as he tried to shift away, but Gladio's iron grip around his waist held strong.

"What do we do?" Prompto asked.

"About what?" Noctis asked incredulously.

" 'About what?' About  _ this _ !"

" _ We _ aren't gonna do  _ anything _ !"

"But we  _ know _ ! You think he isn't gonna find out?"

"He's not gonna find out if you don't say anything!"

"You seriously think I can keep this a secret dude? The biggest, scariest man I have ever seen did porn videos like 5 years ago."

"W-whatever! I'm going to bed." Noctis proceeded to flip over onto his side and pull the blankets over himself. He laid there motionless for a couple seconds before turning onto his other side to face Prompto. "As mad as I am for you showing me this, I can actually stand to look at you." He explained, refusing to face Gladio. He huffed loudly before pulling the blanket over his head.

Prompto let out a sigh and looked at his phone again. He couldn't just go to sleep knowing what he does now. This guy really was Gladio. Gladio had done porn, and not just with a pretty busty woman, but with this guy who he apparently dated? Maybe that was just a hook though. After all, none of the other videos had him with any guys. Yeah, that had to be it. Gladio was always flirting with other women. It was literally no secret to anyone that he was a huge ladies man. You couldn't even take two steps in Lestallum without hearing some girl gossip about him. But now he was just supposed to be quiet about it? Never talk about it again? How was he supposed to look Gladio in the face knowing that he had seen him sticking his dick everywhere! Well, Prompto already knew the big guy was more than capable of making his own rounds, but now he had actually  _ seen _ it.  _ Heard _ it! Speaking of...

Prompto looked back to the bundle that was Noctis to make sure he really was under the covers. He put both earbuds back in and rewound the video back to where Gladio had been sucking the mystery guy's dick. Some might say he was invested. A little too invested. Prompto called it curiosity, and hit play.

**xXx**

The next morning, after Ignis had pried his sweaty body from Gladio's death grip, he made his coffee and said his regular goodbyes to the shield as the large man left for his workout. Unlike normal however, Noctis and Prompto were awake a short time later.

"You look unwell Noct. Are you all right?" Ignis asked as he placed his forearm against the young king's head.

"I'm fine." Noctis mumbled as he batted the arm away. "Didn't sleep well."

"Were you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Bad dreams?"

"...something like that." Noctis squinted as he looked to his equally tired freckled friend. Prompto gave an awkward smile and looked away as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ignis asked

He knew the likelihood of either of them agreeing to any was low, but if they were tired, he figured he'd offer.

"I'm alrigh-" Noctis started before Gladio walked in from his morning jog. "I need the bathroom." He quickly segwayed before rushing into the other room. Prompto sat with raised brows as he looked to Gladio.

"What's his problem?" The shield asked.

"He said he didn't sleep well. Perhaps he's getting sick." Ignis frowned.

"Probably stayed up late with blondie over there." Gladio grinned.

"N-no." Prompto said a little too defensively.

"Right." Gladio took off his sweaty tank and tossed it on the floor next to one of the chairs before he sat in it. He let out a content sigh before noticing Ignis' disapproving look. "What?" Ignis shook his head and rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his coffee.

Prompto swallowed. Gladio had brandished that nerd's underwear in the video last night before tossing them aside. He always tossed his shirts aside when he took them off. Was that attractive? Did people like that cocky attitude?

"Geez, take a picture Prom, it'll last longer." Gladio grinned at him.

"Huh!?" Prompto panicked. He hadn't realized he'd been staring. "I wasn't!"

"You know if you wanna look, all you gotta do is ask." Gladio continued.

"I-I don't! I, I'm going back to bed!" Prompto exclaimed as he threw the blanket over his head. Gladio's grin grew cheeky as he laughed silently.

"Gladio..." Ignnis scolded.

"What?"

The advisor sighed before taking another drink from his coffee and standing.

"I'm going out to get breakfast. Any requests?"

"Whatever you get will be fine." Gladio waved off.

"Keep an eye on Noct." Ignis added. He looked to the bundle of blankets on the bed that Prompto hid within. "Perhaps Prompto too."

"You got it captain." Gladio winked. Ignis let out another exasperated sigh before leaving.

"All right. What's you twos' problem?" Gladio asked. "No bullshit." When the bundle on the bed didn't move and no sound left the bathroom, he rolled his eyes. "Noct, I know you can hear me. Prompto, there's no way you fell asleep that fast. What's the deal?"

Prompto slowly sat up and pulled the blanket off his head.

"There's, no problem here!" He laughed nervously.

"You're shittin' me. That's the best you can do? Noct, get out here."

"No!" Noctis yelled from the bathroom.

"Why not?"

"I don't... I can't look at you yet."

"Why, 'cause I'm not wearing a shirt?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

Noctis was quiet. Gladio waited for another response, to see if the guy would muster up whatever strength he needed to say what was on his mind. He was about to ask him if he'd had some wet dream about his shield, but the bathroom door suddenly burst open with a very determined, slightly red faced young man staring at him.

"Prompto found a porn of you!" He said accusingly.

"I did not! It was an accident!" Prompto gaped. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" Gladio's eyes shifted back and forth between the two, the unamused look never leaving his face. Prompto grew nervous, more so than he already was. Noctis said they weren't gonna talk about this, that this wasn't gonna be brought up! What was he doing! He totally ratted him out! "He just really sounded and looked like you! He had the abs and a tattoo!" Maybe he could save himself. The room was silent.

"Man, of all the people to see those. You guys somehow found it." Gladio finally scoffed.

"Huh?" Prompto said worriedly.

"Blonde chick, big tits?" Gladio asked, mimicking large breasts with his hands. Prompto and Noctis nodded. "Videos dated like, what? Three, four years ago?" The two nodded again. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"So it was you?" Noctis asked hesitantly. Gladio shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

The two stared in amazement. They had known but actually being told the truth was somehow totally different.

Gladio scoffed. "Shit Noct, I thought you were about to tell me you had a wet dream about me."

"Ugh, no!"

"You know," Gladio sighed. "Out of all these years, you two are the only people I actually know who have found those." They remained quiet. "So now what? You never gonna get over it?"

"Gladio," Noctis paused, not sure what exactly he wanted to ask first. "Do you, like guys?" His face felt a little warm. It's not like it mattered if the older man did or not, but the video last night had been a surprise. Gladio shrugged again.

"Yeah."

Noctis nodded.

"So you saw that one."

The younger two nodded again.

"Oh boy." Gladio exhaled as he readjusted in the chair. "All right, how about this. Does it bother you? Any of it?"

Both shook their heads no.

"All right." Gladio nodded. The room was quiet again, awkward tension seeming so thick in the air.

"So," Prompto started. "Could you talk about it? I mean, why did you leave then come back for one more video?"

"So that channel started as some fun little gig with someone I knew. She wanted it for some side cash, said she'd give me some if she could use me. Didn't really see a downside to it. I got to have sex, keep my face hidden, and got paid for it. Listen, call it TMI, but considering what we're even talking about, I don't think that's really a thing between us anymore. I was horny as shit back then. So long as we were both clean and the deal didn't change much, I was in. We trusted each other and that's what's important." Geez, he felt like he was having the sex talk with his kids or something.

"But you stopped?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, the first time I stopped was because I started dating someone. Thought it was kinda messed up to be in a relationship but keep fucking around for some pocket change. Some people can do it, are okay with it. Wasn't my thing once I met him."

Prompto didn't want to sound surprised when he heard "him." But he had to ask. "The him from your last video?" Gladio huffed a laugh in response.

"Yeah. It was the channel's 5th anniversary or something. I had been gone for a while at that point. She had moved on, picked up a couple new partners. She was doing great, still is I think. But the fans were asking for me and wondering where I had gone. I thought she was joking at first, like maybe she wanted to try and pull me in for one last fling or do some weird three or foursome orgy thing. Not that she was sneaky or a bad person. She was just into some hard shit sometimes."

Prompto remembered one of the first few videos of hers he had seen. He remembered Gladio's cock pounding into her harshly, or her choking on his dick as he thrust into her mouth. Every time she had seemed super into it. At least she wasn't faking he supposed.

"But anyways, I was in a relationship by then. I told her I would only do a video if it was with me and him, no cameraman, homemade. She immediately agreed and told me how exciting it would be to have  _ that _ on the channel and as my final goodbye. She said the fans would love it and that it was a great idea. But I told her I had to convince him first."

"He didn't want to?" Prompto asked.

"He didn't want people to know who we were, which, I got that. You think having news outlets spouting about how the shield to the prince was a fucking pornstar was gonna look good? Plus, he can be pretty reserved. But as you saw, I got him to agree to it. Told him it would never happen again and it was just for the fans. Which was true.

"My old video partner ended up thanking me a bunch and told me about how supportive the comments were. Was kinda cool actually. But anyways, it's all in the past. It's done and over with."

"Wow." Prompto whispered.

"Does Ignis know?" Noctis finally asked. Gladio stared at him for a minute before a large grin spread across his face.

"Who do you think was in that video?"

Noctis and Prompto's faces slowly changed to ones of shock and horror.

"WHAT!?" Prompto exclaimed.

"Y-you fucked Ignis?" Noctis asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. And to tell you the truth, still do."

"HUH!?" Prompto exclaimed.

"Them spice runs ain't just for food, boys."

"You guys have been together this whole time!?" Noctis frowned. "That video was from years ago and you guys never said anything?"

"Look, we thought it was better if we kept it on the downlow. It'd be a huge scandal if the media found out the prince's advisor and shield were together."

"But, that's so sad." Prompto said softly. Gladio shrugged.

"Just a price we paid. Besides, it was easier to keep it quiet. Last thing we needed was those old farts on the council scorning us or telling us we were incapable of doing our jobs. Ignis didn't even wanna date at first. Said it would distract us from our duties."

Noctis frowned at that, folding his arms over his chest. He knew that his friends' jobs were full-time gigs, but he didn't want that to mean 24/7.

"Don't look so sad Princess." Gladio chuckled. "He clearly gave in. And it's never been a problem."

"Right..." Noctis muttered.

"But now you guys can be open about it!" Prompto said cheerfully.

"Mmm," Gladio hummed in hesitation. "Iggy is pretty reserved. And after hiding it for so long, it'll probably take a while for him to adjust. Hell, he's not very touchy to begin with. You have no idea how hard I had to work to get him to let me hold his hand."

"I think I can guess. Your iron grip on him last night looked pretty uncomfortable." Noctis said with a small smile.

"That's because he gets hot." Gladio explained before a grin crossed his face. "But he can't get away."

"You  _ are _ a space heater." Prompto agreed.

"Maybe if you didn't cling to people so much." Noctis argued.

"I can't help what I do in my sleep." Gladio waved off. The room momentarily grew quiet again.

"Gladio, I'm sorry we found those videos." Noctis said softly.

"Sorry? Why? Because now I know you pervs were watching porn together?" Gladio chuckled.

"No! Because we saw all that stuff you did! And with Ignis! We dug up your past..."

"Noct, it's porn. On the internet. That anyone can see. We already had a huge following way back anyways. We made sure that no one could tell who I was, and I left it when I was ready. Yeah, it was something I kept a secret, but that doesn't mean I'm ashamed of it. I voluntarily did all that. Even came back for one last video! There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Right..."

"Look, when Iggy comes back I'll have to talk to him about it. You guys should go off somewhere while I do. I don't care where." The boys nodded in agreement. "And probably don't bring it up too much. But that seems kinda obvious."

The younger two agreed, and the conversation died down. Ignis returned not much later with a bag from a cafe down the street. Noctis and Prompto grabbed what they wanted and said their goodbyes. To give Gladio and Ignis their space, they made up some excuse of going to the Crow's Nest to play pinball. Ignis had frowned at them not sitting down to eat, but let them go on their way.

"You know," Prompto started around a mouthful of apple pastry. "I watched the rest of that video last night."

"Dude, why?" Noctis asked, baffled.

"I had to know! I couldn't just go to bed after seeing that!"

"You're telling me..." Noctis muttered in agreement.

"But, knowing now that it was Ignis..."

"I can't believe they've been together that long... It's messed up. Who keeps a secret like that?"

"Well, he did explain it."

"I know but, it just sucks. It's not fair that they did that..."

"Well, just look at it this way, now they can be open about it!"

"I guess..."

"Also, Ignis is really loud."

"Dude, stop talking about it! They're like my parents! I don't wanna think about them fucking!"

Prompto laughed as they made their way inside the Crow's Nest. Who would have known that the shared knowledge of their friends not only dating, but also making porn together, would strengthen the group's bond.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this December 3rd, 2017. And only just finished it. Mainly because I was terrified to write about porn scenes. But I did it! And boy do I like it! Now the real question is, do I write a side fic detailing the video? Am I even any good at writing scenes like that!? @.@
> 
> Anyways, Ignis was absolutely horrified when Gladio told him their young friends found the video. You can bet he was awkward as all hell for a while.
> 
> Any who, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come check out my Twitter maybe? I actually posted a snippet of this fic on there because I thought it was really funny and wanted to share. @ZipperNova


End file.
